The Departure
by Nekura Akuma
Summary: FFX aftermath (eh...sorta. It's my first fic! Give me a break!!...review please?)


The Departure  
  
  
  
Each individual vision droned in her mind almost as quickly as hungry Chocobos run on open fields. That final battle—the disappearance of Tidus still had her cringing, and having nightmares.  
  
She awoke again, in the middle of the night. She was greeted with the dim aqua haze of Spira's moons and the gentle Hymn of the Fayth from the Besaid temple. Wakka's snoring, on the other hand, didn't help matters too much.  
  
Lulu lightly shuffled her pale legs out of their bed, and gently placed her feet on the cool wooden flooring. As she stood, the floorboards softly creaked as it always did.  
  
Wakka stopped snoring slightly, which made Lulu freeze in place, half standing- and half still getting off of their bed. Wakka mumbled something, turned on his side and started to snore once more.  
  
She sighed, and shook her head a little as her black beaded braids rattled quietly. She made sure to silence them while making her way down the corridor and into the bathroom.  
  
Closing the door gently, Lulu switched on the bathroom lights. She made a few side steps over towards the bathroom sink, which above hung a mirror.  
  
A great moan escaped her mouth, as she stared at the white porcelain sink. A few beads of cold sweat fell from her pale forehead.  
  
Neck cracks were heard, as she leveled her face to the mirror. Another sigh escaped her mouth, as the final showdown played in her mind again.  
  
She closed her eyes without even knowing it, and the recollections swamped her brain again.  
  
The words came to her mouth, but she held them in. She so badly wanted to tell Tidus not to leave…but she couldn't help it! "No! Tidus! Don't leave us! For Yuna's sake! Stay," is what she wanted to say that moment on Cid's airship.  
  
But all he did was stand there, and let Yuna run through him. Tidus…let Yuna stay sad, when all she wanted was for her Guardians and herself to be happy. A final exhalation was released before Lulu was flown out of her realm of memoirs, as Wakka lightly thudded on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Lu, you alright in there?" Wakka curiously asked. He was bushed, Lulu thought, judging by his night-slur.  
  
"Y-yes, Wakka…I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, now go to sleep," she looked back down at the sink once more. Two small tears trickled from her gloomy eyes into the sink's drain.  
  
The subsequent morning, Lulu was awakened on the toilet, from a bathroom light's last few flickering moments of existence. Her cold hand was positioned on her head as she groggily stood up, muttering a few curses to herself.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, one hand still over her left eye, the other switching the light's off. As she walked further out in their home, the smell of sizzling Chocobo eggs, and powdered toast filled her nostrils.  
  
"Well, morning there sleepy head," Wakka said, making his way over to Lulu, kissing her gently…making her mind glide into a state of trivial delight.  
  
Lulu walked over to their kitchen table, and plopped herself onto a grating wooden chair. She laid her head in her arms on the table, and let out a quiet whimper of exhaustion.  
  
"Lu, babe—are you alright? You been actin' pretty weird lately…somethin's gotta be up, I just know it!" Wakka said, wrapping his Kiss the Cook apron around his waist, and over his shoulders, while still clasping a whisk in his left hand.  
  
Lulu shook her pale head in her arms, and closed her eyes once more. She started to bob her left knee up and down lightly. She looked down to her leg, draped in purple pajama pants.  
  
"Wakka…do you still think of—" she would have continued, until Wakka interrupted her.  
  
"Tidus…ya?" Wakka looked down, his fists on his hips, "Yea Lu, I do, almost every day. And it's been almost a year since he left too?  
  
Lulu nodded, "Yuna seems to be taking it better than I am, anyway…Oh well, we'll see her this afternoon and see if she's up to talking about it."  
  
The two of them ate their breakfast over small conversation, Lulu slightly dozing off every once and a while because of her sleep deprivation. Wakka's worries only increased, but he was still happy to be with his love.  
  
Later that afternoon, Lulu, Wakka and their friend met in front of the Besaid Temple. Wakka firmly held Lulu's hand as they strode together in the direction of the Temple. As they passed by villagers, they smiled to each other in respect; Lulu and the gang had been recognized by all of Spira as Heroes.  
  
As they walked closer, a woman with a small frame came into view. She wore a beaming smile, and her voice lightly hummed the Hymn as they approached her.  
  
Wakka and Lulu stopped a few yards in front of the Besaid Temple, gazing at their companion. For a few seconds, no one did anything; they just stood there and stared at one another. Lulu then got anxious, and ran towards the woman at full speed with her arms open.  
  
"Yuna!" Lulu screamed, half giggling as she ran towards Yuna in an open embrace. They clashed with each other, and laughed as they held each other in their clinch.  
  
"Lulu…oh I've missed you!" A few tears streamed down Yuna's face as her lustrous eyes looked at the pale woman. Her gaze then fixed upon Wakka, "Hello there, Wakka!"  
  
Wakka nodded his hello to Yuna, with a wide smile on his face, the same smile he'd always worn, except when in confrontation.  
  
The trio walked all over Besaid Village, and stopped near the forest. They sat on a bench and shot the breeze for quite a few hours.  
  
The sun began to set over Besaid, and the three traveled back to Lulu and Wakka's domicile. Yuna was to stay the night, and return to Bevelle the following afternoon.  
  
The daylight had completely diminished, and all of Besaid was light by night torches, which always cast such a tranquil emotion about the people and their village.  
  
Yuna sat across from Lulu and Wakka on a chair, the two lovebirds sat on a loveseat couch, Wakka's arms around Lulu's small frame, gently hugging her.  
  
"So…Yuna," Lulu looked down at her intertwining hands as she nervously looked up again. Yuna always had such an inviting and warm face, which made her so damn easy to talk to.  
  
"You…miss Tidus too, don't you, Lulu?" Yuna looked down, as she folded her hands in her lap as well. The room fell silent after she spoke those words, all three of them looking at the ground.  
  
Lulu stood up, in a curious rage. She had a look of uncertainty painted across her face, her braids spun randomly about her head. They settled on her back, and she sighed loudly. She tilted her head to look at the ceiling, and pointed to it.  
  
"Why, Tidus? WHY?! You left us, too soon! TOO SOON!" She screamed, and then placed her hands over her face, crying violently. She shook and shivered, as tears flooded out of her eyes.  
  
Wakka looked at Yuna with questioning eyes, and immediately stood up and loped his arms around her letting Lulu cry into his shoulder. Yuna stood too, and placed her hands to her mouth, and began to cry sensitively, only a few tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Lulu, hearing Yuna's sobbing sighs, backed away from Wakka and towards Yuna. She gave a puny smile in Wakka's direction, and wiped her soaked cheeks.  
  
Yuna looked up at Lulu with those amazing eyes of hers, and smiled as well. Placing her hands on Yuna's shoulders, Lulu began to tear a little more, however trying to restrain herself for Yuna's sake.  
  
The small summoner looked up at Lulu again, tears still leaking out of her eyes. "I don't know why he left either, Lulu…he just, walked through me, and left me. I miss him, I dream about him, and," Yuna looked down to her feet and heaved a sigh, holding her hands tightly together.  
  
Eventually, everybody went to bed after the crying fest. Lulu, however, laid awake ext to Wakka's constant loud snores, only staring up at their ceiling. Suddenly, she sat straight up, tearing the covers off of Wakka.  
  
She looked over, and smacked a hand over her mouth to restrain from laughing at Wakka's tight Chocobo boxers. Lulu sighed, but still had a slight smirk on her face.  
  
I wonder, she thought to herself, If…if we can see him, in the Farplane! Perhaps, perhaps he'd be there…we shall take Cid's airship tomorrow! It's worth a try. Lulu cracked her neck once more before lying her head back down, and finally getting a good night's rest.  
  
Lulu got up early that morning, bathed, got dressed and whipped up a wonderfully smelling, scrumptious lot of choco-scrambled eggs. She was in such a frenzy to get to the airship, that she nearly flipped the eggs up onto the ceiling, instead of on their opposite sides in the frying pan.  
  
Both Yuna and Wakka walked into the kitchen scratching their heads nearly fifteen minutes after Lulu had already prepared breakfast, sat down and eaten it. Yuna looked at Wakka questioningly, down at his boxers.  
  
Wakka laughed, and stretched, his spine popping and cracking from its nights sleep. "They're Chocobo boxers, like em?"  
  
Yuna placed a hand over her mouth, and giggled a little bit, Lulu chimed in, and so did Wakka eventually. Lulu threw him her shawl for him to cover his upper body with. "No one wants to see that…" looks around jokingly, "…sept me." Everybody continued to laugh during their breakfast.  
  
Lulu, after finishing her breakfast, set her napkin down on her plate, as well as her silverware, and cleared her throat liberally, as to draw her husband and guest's attention. "Yuna, Wakka," as she said their names, she looked at the directly in the eyes with a large smile.  
  
"I—I have a proposal, something that I wonder…wonder if it'll work," Lulu paused, and stood up. She strode over to the kitchen counter and leaned the small of her back on it, while placing a hand to her chin.  
  
"The Farplane…in Guadosolam," she turned to Yuna quickly and gave a quick smile, "Would, I mean——jeez…would we be able to, um…" she trailed off, too eager to ask her own question.  
  
Yuna stood, which caught Lulu's attention. "You, you think we can reach Tidus there too?" Yuna also put her hand to her chin, and Wakka simply watched them deeply think about the whole possibility, but he couldn't help chiming in.  
  
"Well, well what if we go there anyway and try to reach the little bugger, ya? It could be fun, but…it may very not well work." Wakka shifted in his chair to view Lulu, whose eyes were as wide as Spira's moons.  
  
Yuna and Lulu both looked down in concentration. Yuna was about to speak when Wakka abruptly stood up, and put a fist to his chest, "Lets go get this show on da road! Lets go to the air station, and catch a ship to Guadosolam!" 


End file.
